La Lira Épica
by Beli Cantu
Summary: Un misterioso pony ha llegado tomar al pueblo entero por sorpresa, ahora todo depende de Twilight, Lyra y Pinkie Pie poner las cosas en su lugar, podrán romper el hechizo que mantiene cautivo a Ponyville.


**LA LIRA ÉPICA**

**por Beli Cantú**

**CAPÍTULO 1: INTUICIÓN**

**El sol de verano brillaba con toda su gloria aquella tarde en el ameno pueblo de Ponyville. Lyra descansaba plácidamente panza para arriba en una banca del parque perdida en el mundo de los sueños y sus cómicos ronquidos.**

**De pronto comenzó a escuchar una hermosa melodía, algo nuevo pero a la vez sumamente familiar. Unos delicados acordes le dibujaron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**- Esto está...bastante bien...simple, pero bastante, bastante BIEN...-**

**El pony turquesa dio un largo bostezo al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus torneadas patas traseras. La melodía en su cabeza tomaba otros matices que la llevaban a imaginar un mundo lejano. El sonido era crudo y parecía muy antiguo.**

**Lyra se sentía como si cuerpo fuera una suave nube de algodón. Su fragante viaje la condujo hasta un campo repleto de cientos y cientos de flores rosadas de los aromas más dulces que haya experimentado algún otro pony y fue allí donde ella descendió con tal facilidad.**

**- Lyra...- dijo una vocecita débil y sensual.**

**La unicornio gimió un poco mientras se retorcía para reacomodarse porque tomar una siesta en una vieja banca crujiente.**

**- Lyra...- dijo nuevamente la voz, - la música...-**

**- Oh sí, desde luego, la música...- respondió.**

**- Debes ir...-**

**La pony empezaba a sonar embelezada, - seguro...-**

**- Debes ir a tocar la música...- dijo la dueña de esa voz un poco insistente.**

**- Sí...-**

**- LA MUSICA , TIENES QUE IRTE!-**

**Lyra rodó hasta caer bruscamente al suelo. Mientras se reincorporaba y sacudía su cabeza se topó con nada y nada menos que a su mejor amiga en todo el mundo, Bon Bon quien no lucía tan alegre que digamos, más bien estaba cruzada de patas.**

**- Oh, vaya, si eres tú, Bon Bon, cómo has estado?- dijo la pony en tono muy desenfadado.**

**- AHEM...- carraspeó, - la audición, Lyra! Se hace tarde!-  
>- Oh, por Celestia!- exclamó. - Tienes razón! Hoy es el gran día, bueno mi gran día para seleccionada en el Festival de Verano y esta vez los dejaré helados...-<strong>

**- Pero Lyra,- continuó Bon Bon cabeceando.**

**- No, no me digas nada, he estado practicando día y noche que hasta las patas se me han entumecido, mira- dijo haciendo que ya parecían tan aguadas como un trapo.**

**- Ya lo sé, querida, pero es que...-**

**Lyra cayó a su amiga pony tapando su hociquito. - No, no hace falta compadecerte de mí, soy más fuerte que una roca!-**

**Bon Bon gritó desesperada golpeando el suelo con sus patas delanteras y levantando polvo, - ESCUCHAME, vas a llegar tarde y si lo haces perderás tu lugar. No queda mucho tiempo, cariño así que más te vale que vayas a la velocidad de la luz.-**

**Lyra esbozó una sonrisa dotada de una increíble confianza, - JA! Preciosa, todo saldrá bien, adios!-**

**Y así la pony se esfumó dejando a Bon Bon un tanto perpleja. Sin embargo regresó para plantarle un beso en su mejilla. - Ah, lo olvidaba!-**

**- BUENA SUERTE!- Ella sólo suspiraba profundamente pensando para sí misma, - Cuándo aprenderá ese pony?-**

**Twilight Sparkle y Spike habían salido desde temprana hora para los preparativos del Festival de Verano. La sabia pony estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que Ponyville ya estaba colocándose en el mapa gracias a su intachable labor de organización, pero estaba de más decir eso. El dragoncito rosa estaba terminándose un panecillo de maíz que había confeccionado la Señora Cake mientras revisaba la lista de cosas pendientes.**

**- Comida, listo, y más que listo!- dijo Spike.**

**Twilight lucía contenta y radiante mientras se paseaba por las calles del pueblo. - Bien, por lo que veo creo que cuenta con tu sello de aprobación, mi pequeño amigo, que es lo que sigue en la lista?-**

**- Bueno, hay todavía que seguir trabajando en algunos detalles importantes como supervisar el escenario...pero...-**

**En eso pasó súbitamente una pony que venia a todo galope y chocó violentamente contra nuestros amigos. Twilight se levantó luciendo un poco aturdida y mientras sacudió su cabeza balbuceó, - Ayayay! QUE ocurre? Ah, hola Lyra...Lyra?-**

**- De veras lo siento, Twi, - le llamó cariñosamente, - pero tengo muchísima prisa, hoy es un gran día,sabes?-**

**- Está bien, está bien, no tienes por qué disculparte- dijo la pony de color púrpura.**

**- Oye, deberíamos charlar en alguna otra ocasión, no lo crees?- dijo Lyra tan animosamente.**

**- Suena increíble pero...-**

**- LO SIENTO! debo partir, deséenme suerte aunque prácticamente nací con ella...- y fue así que como Lyra llegó se despareció en el horizonte.**

**- Vaya! - exclamó Spike mientras se sacudía el polvo de sus escamas. - Se ve que andaba terriblemente apurada, igual que en los viejos tiempos de la escuela, eh, Twilight?-**

**La inexpresiva unicornio de pronto se sonrojó, - AH...sí, claro...no me lo recuerdes.-**

**- Oh vamos, tan sólo queria ser tu amiga...-**

**- Sí pero ella descubrió que su talento era la musica y el mío la magia! Son cosas muy distintas. Al parecer ha estado practicando para tocar para las princesas y sería grandioso que le dieran la oportunidad!-**

**- Pero...- dijo Spike pensativo.  
>- ...nada, Spike, nada, - dijo Twilight cabizbaja pero luego recordó que tenía varias tareas que completar aún así que puso su frente muy en alto, - Vamos! Hay que ganarle tiempo al tiempo.-<strong>

**Después de aquel incidente ella se rehusó a seguir hablando del tema, Twilight hizo como si nada hubiera sucedido pero la perspicacia de su amigo rosado era tan grande que veía la frustración en la mirada de ella. Era como si por un instante se hubiese abierto una vieja herida.**

**- No te apures, Spike! Estoy bien, de veras,- dijo trotando alegremente.**

**Por otro lado, Lyra se dirigía al gran castillo de Canterlot; atrás quedo el siempre ocupado Ponyville hasta alcanzar unas colinas donde ya casi podía avisorar un camino repleto de miles y miles de madreselvas rosadas como algodón de dulce y florecientes.**

**- No había notado esto antes, son increíbles! - penso para sí misma. - Debe ser obra de Luna, ella adora esta clase de paisajes, aunque eso me recuerda a algo...-**

**Por un instante le vino un vago recuerdo de un lugar bastante similar, era lo que los antiguos ponys llamaban dejá vu, la sensación de haber estado allí antes.**

**- Algo me dice que habrá grandes cambios! Puedo sentirlo, debe ser la intuición de la que hablaba Mamá, aunque no siempre es buena también habrá que estar alertas., uno nunca sabe...-**

**Y como si efectivamente sus sospechas fueran correctas tras de ella venía otro pony el cual le resultaba un completo extraño. Y más extraño se sintió cuando se hallaban frente a frente .**

**Era un potrillo quizá de la misma edad que Lyra (si se existe tal cosa en el mundo como los años pony) era pálido como la niebla y su crin era de un purpura intenso pero no pareció su tono real, su vestimenta era negra, lo que sugería que su personalidad sería algo siniestra. Su mirada y su forma de actuar le pareció intimidante pues le habia echado una mirada a ella un tanto maliciosa al tiempo que dejó escapar una risita. Lyra no se dejo llevar y le respondió de igual manera. El potro misterioso siguió comportándose de la misma forma y se adelantó.**

**- Qué tipo tan altanero! - exclamó Lyra -...esperen...también va hacia al castillo, será posible que...ES CIERTO! Esto no me agrada en absoluto.- La unicornio de color turquesa apresuró el paso ya que había detectado a una posible amenaza. - Oh no, no te saldrás con la tuya!, no si yo puedo evitarlo...-**

**Usando la fuerza del viento como su guía Lyra hizo todo lo posible por llegar a tiempo pero al sentirse apurada se barrió hasta el Gran Salón de Música de Canterlot solamente para ser recibida por otro rostro familiar que no era el otro sino de su colega Octavia, el prodigio del contrabajo y quien había sido elegida para tocar en la Gala del Galope año tras aburrido año.**

**- Vaya, vaya, vaya! Miren lo que trajo la marea...-dijo la pony de color marrón con una actitud un tanto despectiva. Lyra lucía desarreglada pero no soltaba en absoluto su morral el cual contenía su amado instrumento con el cual había practicado desde pequeña.**

**- Ah, hola! Cuánto tiempo sin verte, eh?- respondió la unicornio. - Supongo que ya tienes todo bajo control, no?-**

**- Por supuesto!- respondió Octavia con mucha propiedad. - Mi grupo SIEMPRE es seleccionado, me sorprende por qué ahora las princesas desean que haya competencia...-**

**- Bueno...- dijo Lyra reincorporándose. - Tras el regreso de la Princesa Luna he de suponer que hay un poco de más apertura en cuanto a gustos musicales, no lo crees? Me parece muy bueno este cambio. No seré un gran prodigio pero sé que tengo potencial...-**

**- De veras? Pues ya lo veremos, Lyra! Creo que necesitrarás bastante suerte para lo que viene, - exclamó Octavia. - Aunque te recomendaría que no albergaras falsas esperanzas, la caída puede ser dura.-**

**- Eh?- dijo Lyra extrañada, - de hecho venía persiguiendo a otro pony pero olvídalo.-**

**- Como sea, no hay necesidad de hacer absurdos concursillos, está claro quién tiene más clase de cabo a rabo.-**

**- Por todos los cielos, parece como si este festival fuese el último de sus vidas! Relájense, todo saldrá más que excelente no importa que pony gane, amigas? dijo Lyra más tranquila en espera de una aprobación extendiendo su pata. Sin embargo Octavia le respondió el noble gesto con desgano. - Lo que tú digas, amateur...-**

**Todos se disponían a entar al auditorio tomaria lugar la audición tan esperada. Lyra jamás había visto esta parte del recinto. La decoración de pared a pared evocaba un estilo al cual llamaban PreCelestiano, es decir el cual se utilizaba antes de que llegaran los alicornios a Equestria pero era una recreación ya que decidieron conservar algunas de las tradiciones de los antiguos ponys. Predominaban los fondos púrpura y cientos de ornamentas florales las cuales fueron cosidas personalmente por los artesanos venidos de tierras lejanas. Les llevó al menos quince años completar el trabajo. En el techo había un enorme candelabro con cristales finamente tallados que proveía al recinto un ambiente de lujo.**

**- Lindo...- dijo la unicornio con la frente en alto, - esto es a lo que llamo vivir a lo grande . No tan lejos de ella podía verse otra diminuta unicornio de melena azul y de grandes y vistosas gafas de sol. - Ah, veo que Vinyl tambien quiere dar batalla...- Siguiendo su actitud amistosa también cálidamente la saludó pero a diferencia de Octavia ella se mostró más cordial. - Venga ese uno!- y ambas chocaron pezuñas y flancos.**

**En la parte superior de las butacas estaban otros tres importantes personajes . El primero era un reconocido buscador de talentos Simon Von Hooves, quien venía desde Manehattan. Su cuerpo era de color arena y llevaba gruesas gafas. Sapphire Shores, la pony del pop, de Fillydelphia quien tenía una melena de alegres tonos celestes y otra menor de melena alborotada y corta que respondía al nombre de Vyla de Neon City. Y mientras llegaban los contendientes charlaban como si fuese un evento de lo más insípido.**

**- En serio,- empezó Simon en un tono bajo para guardar la discreción, - no le veo el menor sentido a eso, siento que en verdad estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, ya saben quiénes son elegidos y no por su calidad de ejecución sino por su amplia experiencia.**

**- BUENO,- interrumpió la señorita Shores, - creo que es buena idea modernizarse, hay que estar con los tiempos de ahora, Cariño, - dijo acomodando su rizada melena, - esperemos que las mejoras de Su Alteza, Luna sean del agrado de todos. Tan sólo pensar en más conciertos de noche me hará aun más solicitada.-**

**- Cierto, cierto!- exclamó Vyla. - Después de todo hay más vida de noche, saben, o acaso sigues siendo medio conservador, eh?-**

**- Ah...- dio un corto suspiro Simon, - como sea, ADELANTE, QUE PASEN!-**

**La primera en aparecer fue Octavia Octave y su cuarteto de contrabajos y cellos, los nombres de los demás permanecieron anónimos. Interpretaron una pieza original titulada, Miracolo, algo que se salía un poco de su repertorio pero la fuerza y tenacidad de su ejecución le dieron al ambiente un tono bastante dramático como si la furia de los dioses se hubiera despertado y vino a hacer un tremendo caos en la sala. Al final la orgullosa pony de color marrón cerró su presentación sin perder el control o el estilo.**

**- GRACIAS! Es increíble! No hay más qué decir...- dijo Von Hooves en un tono despectivo golpeando sus cascos -podemos irnos ya?-**

**- Espera, grandulón!- exclamo Sapphire. - Se trata de una selección concienzuda, hay otros que merecen ser escuchados.-**

**- Bien, pero les advierto, cualquiera después de esto no me hará cambiar de parecer, será una completa tumba …-**

**-Ah, nuestra siguiente participante es la joven entusiasta Vinyl Scratch quien ha traído una selección de temas remezclados de temas conocidos.-**

**- Música electrónica...- dijo Simon en voz baja y cruzado de patas, - ADELANTE! -**

**Vinyl sabia que esto era un reto bastante grande pues había que imprimir un poco más de formalidad por lo que optó por un agradable estilo de suave acid jazz. Los jueces lucían relajados mas no tan impresionados.**

**- Lindo...- respondió tímidamente Vyla mientras hacía anotaciones en una carpeta.**

**- DIVINO!- exclamó Sapphire levantándose.**

**- Me sigue SIN gustar...- Simon se limitaba a hacer lo que acostumbraba, que no era otra cosa sino rechazar lo nuevo, - para un desfile de modas estaría aceptable pero no para un concierto entero.-**

**Vinyl se retiró un poco frustrada y con cierta rapidez pues vio que no tuvo el éxito esperado. Sin embargo lo tomó bastante bien y suficiente madurez.**

**Pero ahora el turno de Lyra, uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida estaba a punto de suceder; el día que dejaría de ser una aficionada para entrar a las ligas mayores.**

**- Bien, llegó la hora, - dijo pensando para sí misma, - no debes temer ahora, el destino está de tu lado, sólo hazle caso a las señales como decía Mamá Lyre...-**

**En eso pasó la pony DJ gritando, - Por qué? POR QUÉ? -**

**Lyra tragó saliva en señal de su nerviosismo, en vez de ello cerró los ojos y pensó en aquel paisaje de madreselvas de su sueño, dulces y suculentas madreselvas...**

**- SIGUIENTE! - gritó enérgicamente Simon.**

**El escenario se oscureció casi por completo y una sola luz apuntaba hacia el unicornio de piel de tonos marinos.**

**- Y BIEN, qué es lo has venido a presentarnos, jovencita?- dijo nuevamente el potro.**

**- Ahem...- comenzó,- ésta es una canción que me enseñó mi madre. No será mucho pero es todo lo que tengo. Se llama, "La Melodía del Corazón".**

**De su morral sacó su instrumento favorito que desde luego era una diminuta lira. Ya casi no se utilizaban en estos tiempos modernos pero ella la aprendió en honor a los ponys de la antigüedad. Empezó algo bien pero a mediación ya estaba provocando uno que otro bostezo. Lyra sentía que las patas le temblaban mientras que el sudor frío estaba recorriendo su cuerpo. Luego pensó, - Qué duro público, habrá que aplicar el plan B.- Así pues comenzó a aplicar notas más agresivas, se agitaba por todo el lugar como si fuera suyo, las cuerdas tomaron una velocidad más grande y el sonido cada vez se esuchaba más crudo casi como el de una guitarra eléctrica. Los jueces estaban prácticamente boquiabiertos.**

**Finalmente la pony turquesa se arrojó al suelo y se barrió y de manera espontánea gritó , - GRACIAS, PONYVILLE, QUE TENGAN BUENAS NOCHES!-**

**La sala se enmudeció y la pausa fue bastante larga. Lyra se reincorporo y se sacudió.**

**- Eh, y bien?- reaccionó Simon Von Hooves. - Para ser todo lo que tienes tienes aun mucho por aprender pero francamente no me interesa quedarme para verlo.-**

**Al sentirse algo derrotada Lyra frunció el ceño y respondió como lo haria todo un profesional, - Cuando se toca con el alma es todo o nada. Espero que lo entiendan algun día...gracias por la oportunidad.- Y así se fue arrastrando sus patas como si ya no hubiese alguna esperanza en aquel lugar de ensueño. Meses tras arduos meses de ensayos, de apoyo incondicional de su mejor amiga Bon Bon, de pasar privaciones todo para ver cómo se esfumaba en un par de segundos.**

**- Esto ya no sólo ha llegado al punto del hartazgo sino que es prácticamente insultante, señoritas!- exclamó el pony juez de color arena. -Es todo lo que estaré escuchando, uno más y jamás vuelvo a participar en estos eventos, mis oídos están acostumbrados a punto menos que excelencia.-**

**- MOMENTO! - respondió enérgicamente Sapphire Shores. - Deberías disculparte , esa chica, como se llame, tal vez no tenga mucha experiencia pero pude notar un genuino amor por estar en el escenario y brillar como los grandes, a eso si que se llama tener agallas, me parecería algo injusto dejarla ir así...-**

**Vyla interrumpió, - les recuerdo que la decisión debe ser unánime y la verdad no podemos darnos ese lujo de admitir a alguien con tan poca audiencia.-**

**- CIERTO! Por lo tanto declaro que a final de cuentas el cuarteto de Octavia es el que...-**

**Vyla interrumpió nuevamente sacando su tabla y ajustando sus enormes gafas, - falta un participante más, viene directamente desde la cuidad de Greyville y...-**

**Subitamente las luces se apagaron dejando el recinto sentirse tan lúgubre como andar por un cementerio de noche. Lyra no pudo evitar darse cuenta y decidió ir a espiar o asegurarse de que todo andara bien, así que se fue tras bambalinas.**

**El silencio fue cortado por la presencia de un joven pony de tierra. Su vestimenta oscura y su mirada penentrante hizo su presencia igual de imponente que la extinta Nightmare Moon.**

**- Es él!...digo, es él...-murmuró Lyra. - El que vi esta tarde...-**

**El misterioso pony de Greyville se introdujo como nada más y nada menos que Knight Shade.**

**- Veo que han reservado lo mejor para el final y les aseguro que no se arrepentirán, - comenzó con un tono de voz más grave y medio exagerado, - pues esta sera la única y última melodía que esucharán en toda su vida...-**

**A continuación sacó lo que parecía ser un instrumento largo de cuerda que lucía algo antiguo pero muy brillante. Se trataba de una lira de madera que era sumamente común antes de que llegaran las princesas. Sus notas eran crudas, semejantes a las de una guitarra acústica pero más profundas dando la sensación de ser transportados hacia otra época. La interpretación fue breve pero efectiva. Los jueces estaban poseídos sólo se limitaban a decir en unísono,**

**- BRAVO...SENSACIONAL...ESTO SI ME GUSTA DE VERAS!-**

**-No se diga más!- exclamo Simon, - Hemos encontrado a nuestra nueva estrella!-**

**- Y es TAN lindo...- dijo Vyla en tono más dulce .-**

**- Increíblemente sensacional, - dijo Sapphire. - A eso es lo que le llamo talento!-**

**Pero había algo raro en sus miradas que no le agradó nada a la joven Lyra. Se ocultó para no ser descubierta por el intimidante pony blanco y siguió pensando en alguna explicación lógica,**

**- Esa melodía...suena tan familiar, juro que la he esuchado antes, pero dónde?- se preguntaba la chica muy consternada. - Qué la hace tan buena como para que lo hayan escogido, él es el peor hasta ahora...no que yo detesté la música sombría pero...-**

**Pronto volvió a esconderse pero cuando Knight Shade fue detras del escenario miró de lado a lado sigilosamante mientras que la unicornio estaba en un rincón pues no podia creer que fuera tan listo como para sentir la presencia de alguien que lo espiara. Acto seguido guardó la prodigiosa lira en su lugar.**

**Lyra salió y el primer rostro con el que se topó fue el de Octavia. - Debo decirle a alguien pronto...-**

**- Decir qué, novata?- respondió la pony de color marrón.**

**- Ah...nada! De hecho queria venir a felicitarte porque en verdad siento que no ganare de todos modos, tú eres la indicada y siempre lo has sido así que no hay nada mas qué agregar..-**

**Octavia no sonaba muy convencida y arqueó su ceja en señal de desconfianza, - Eso es todo, no será que me estás ocultando algo?-**

**- Yo? Por qué habría de hacerlo, qué te pasa! De hecho deberíamos dejar atrás nuestras diferencias, no lo crees?-**

**Octavia replicó, - Lo sabía, algo anda mal aquí!-**

**- JA!- siguió Lyra, - ahora resulta que todos sabemos que algo anda mal...oops! Creo que me delaté, verdad?- y sonrió nerviosamente.**

**- Fuera de mi camino...- La joven interprete salió a asomarse y escuchó sin querer a Simon Von Hooves, Sapphire y Vyla mencionar a quien deleitó sus oídos y formaría parte del Festival de Verano. Sin embargo al verlos felicitar al misterioso pony su expresión cambió dramáticamente como si hubiera visto un espanto. Era claro que esta noticia le había llegado a lo más profundo de su ser.**

**- Por todos los cielos de Equestria! No puede ser...- Octavia se desvanecía rápidamente y afortunadamente Lyra la sostuvo aunque con resultados ligeramente desastrosos. Después de que el peso del pony marrón cayó sobre ella se limitó a decir a duras penas, - Esto no acabará NADA bien...-**

**FIN DE CAPÍTULO 1.**

**CAPITULO 2: CAUTELA**

**Tras volver a su hogar temporal en Ponyville Lyra estuvo sumamente callada y ausente. La tierna Bon Bon no quería hacerla sentir peor después de que se había enterado de la mala noticia de que no había quedado seleccionada, hasta le ofreció una taza de delicioso chocolate con extra malvaviscos de chocolate con chispitas de...sí más chocolate y menta. Pero la pony sólo dio un ligero sorbo y se alejó hacia la terraza. - Gracias, pero no me siento bien, - dijo en un tono sereno.**

**- No tienes ganas de hablar sobre lo que ocurrió el día de hoy, porque el dia estuvo muy agradable! Pinkie y yo nos estamos organizando para hacer una gran venta este año- dijo la pony de tierra.**

**- Bueno, si quieres que te siga la corriente...- continuo la unicornio. - Hice algunos amigos y algunos enemigos...-**

**- En serio?- dijo Bon Bon. - Quién seria tan capaz de convertirse en tu enemigo?-**

**- No lo sé, digo, es normal que alguien se aparezca en tu camino y pretenda hacerte daño?-**

**Bon Bon hizo un gesto como si de veras estuviera interesada en ayudarle, - No, no lo creo, a menos que...fuera alguien que deseara ganar a toda costa.-**

**- Eso es! Es que no sé como explicarlo, ganó pero de mala manera, como si tuviera un as bajo la manga y algo que nadie esperaba.-**

**- Y sabes quién fue que gano la audición?-**

**- Jamás lo había visto en mi vida, mucho menos haber oído hablar de él. Estaré alerta para cualquier cosa...-**

**Bon Bon carcajeó pero sin ánimos de ofender, - JA! Tienes muchisima imaginación, cariño.-**

**- Pues eso es lógico, todos los unicornios nacen con ella. Es el origen de toda nuestra magia.-**

**La pony besó tiernamente a Lyra y le dio una palmada, - No te desveles tanto, mañana es el gran Festival de Verano, que tengas dulces sueños- y partió hacia la alcoba.**

**Esa misma noche a la unicornio le costó trabajo conciliar el sueño pues en su cabeza aún rondaba esa melodía que había surgido del instrumento de Knight Shade, sonaba más bien como un llamado es decir como si quisieran algo de ella.**

**- Bueno, es como Bon Bon dice, debe ser sólo mi gran imaginación...- dijo Lyra mientras se arrojó una almohada.**

**Pero tan pronto como cerro sus grandes ojos color miel despertó en medio de un campo de madreselvas, esta vez un poco distintas de las de los jardines de Canterlot. Se habían tornado de un color púrpura en vez del rosa pastel. El ambiente se sentía bastante pesado y estresante. Lyra podía percibir como su cuerpo era mas pesado que lo de costumbre.**

**- Ay! Un momento...- dijo ella. - Qué asco...- Intentó levantarse con todas sus fuerzas pero le fue imposible, algo o alguien la estaba atando al suelo.**

**-Sabemos que deseas respuestas...- dijo una voz ceseando. - Muy pronto las tendrás.-**

**Dijo otra aun más aguda, - Y si te quedas quieta tal vez las entenderás...-**

**Lyra podia ver con claridad que esas voces les pertenecían a unas figuras casi fantasmales de lo que parecían ser ponys.**

**- Está...bien...- dijo la pony turquesa con una voz entrecortada, - pero no sería mala idea si me soltaran un poquito, eh?-**

**Las sombras enfurecieron y gritaron al unísono, - Somos las Sombras de la Noche! Harás lo que digamos sin reproche!-**

**Lyra estaba prácticamente inmóvil, no había manera de que saliera bien librada.**

**- Uno de nosotros...sé uno de nosotros...- decían las Sombras de la Noche una y otra vez como una especie de cántico.**

**Un cuadrúpedo más grande que todas ellas se aproximó lentamente. De él provenía una luz cegante, cálida y de una presencia imponente. Lyra se sintió contagiada por la energía que irradiaba de esta yegua y sintió más fuerzas para liberarse del yugo de estas criaturas sobrenaturales hasta que...**

**ZAS! La joven pony soñadora rodó hasta el suelo causando una conmoción. Bon Bon despertó y se asomó a ver que había pasado y cual fue su sorpresa a encontrar a su compañera de cabeza.**

**"Ah, jajajaja! Hola, cómo estás? Creo que no de buenas, verdad?-**

**- Uhhhh...- refunfuñó Bon Bon. - Quieres tranquilizarte de una vez?-  
>En otro lado de Ponyville, la Boutique Carousel por la mañana Spike acudio a hacerle mas favores a su querida Rarity ya que el grandioso Festival de Verano estaba a unas cuantas horas de comenzar.<strong>

**- Oh, gracias por ofrecerte a ayudar, pequeñin!- exclamo la elegante unicornio de melena rizada y purpura, - Sin duda esta es la mejor decoracion que se me pudo haber ocurrido,- dijo para si misma embelezada, - Vaya Rarity, ahora si te has lucido! Trabajarias para nosotros en Canterlot? Oh claro, claro...-**

**- BUEEEENO,- replico Spike, - no creo que sea tan buena idea eso de abandonar Ponyville...-**

**Rarity se molesto ante este ultimo comentario y accidentalmente dejo caer un pedazo de tela azul real para el escenario. El dragoncito rosado continuo, - Es que te extrañariamos un monton si dejaras este lugar que te vio nacer y a tus mejores amigos,- y acto seguido la expresion de la unicornio cambio a una amplia sonrisa y abrazo efusivamente a su ayudante- Awwww, eres TAN tierno...ahora no seria mucha molestia si me ayudaras a enderezar esta tela, debe estar listo todo para hoy en la noche...he escuchado que un cantante misterioso viene desde lejos para deleitarnos con su increible musica.-**

**- Ah, si?- dijo Spike, - y acaso ya sabes quien es?-**

**- NOOOO, pero no lo vuelve eso aún más atractivo? Solo se que es un joven pony de Greyville,- dijo Rarity muy animosa. En eso arribo Twilight tan concentrada como siempre y con la frente muy en alto.**

**- Vaya! Parece que ustedes dos tienen la situacion bajo control,- exclamo la unicornio purpura. - Bueno, entonces no hay tanto de que preocuparse, asi que solo marcare esto cuidadosamente en mi lista y...-**

**En eso alguien la derribo subitamente. Era Lyra y por supuesto lucia mas preocupada que nunca.**

**-Lyra, por las barbas de Starswirl, que sucede contigo?- dijo levantadose.**

**- Twilight, por favor, tienes que escucharme, de veras tienes que hacerme caso! Es una cuestion de extrema importancia...-**

**- Que modales son esos de estar cayendo de improviso?- pregunto Rarity muy educadamente.**

**- Si, de hecho escuche de buena fuente que no cantaras esta noche,- dijo Twilight.**

**Lyra se sacudio la melena y dijo con orgullo, - Ah, SI bueno, eso es lo menos importante ahora, creo que aun no estan listos para mi estilo pero eso no es lo que tengo que decirte, es mas va para todos...- y luego miro fijamente a Twilight, - Tengan cuidado con la cancion..-**

**- Que dices?- respondio atonita la joven estudiante de magia, - Cual cancion?-**

**Lyra hizo gestos de desesperacion llevandose las patas al rostro, - La del festival, por supuesto. Presiento que algo muy malo va a pasar esta noche y no es broma, mi intuicion de unicornio me lo dice!-**

**Ante tal respuesta Rarity, Twilight y Spike rieron al unisono sin animos de ofender. Lyra, por otra parte fruncio el ceño. - Creo que has estado conviviendo mucho con Pinkie, eh?-**

**- Y quien esta hablando de Pinkie Pie, que tiene que ver Pinkie Pie con TODO esto?-**

**En eso aparecio de improviso la pony rosada con melena cual algodon de azucar junto con BonBon quienes estaban trayendo un cargamento de deliciosas golosinas.**

**- HOLA, HOLA! - exclamo la inquieta Pinkie Pie, - Ah, hola Lyra, hace tiempo que no te veo por aqui, andabas fuera?-**

**- Lo ven?- dijo Lyra frustrada apuntando hacia la pony en cuestion.**

**BonBon interrumpio la conversacion tratando de hacer entrar en razon a su compañera y mejor amiga, - Ahem...asi que por eso saliste tan temprano de casa...-**

**- Mira, solo quiero ayudar, cuando digo que algo sucedera lo digo con el corazon en la pata, o sera la pata en el corazon?- dijo pensativa la unicornio turquesa. - Pero no digan que no se los adverti, de acuerdo?-**

**- Nada puede salir mal hoy, la temperatura es fabulosa, hay una brisa matinal tan relajante, oh, mis estrellas, mas vale que salgan las cosas bien...- menciono Rarity ligeramente nerviosa. - Por cierto!- exclamo. - Sweetie Belle tambien estara cantando hoy, es una pequeña sorpresa.-**

**- En serio? - exclamo Twilight Sparkle, - No sabia que finalmente se habia decidido a hacerlo!-**

**- Oh, genial...- dijo Lyra de mala manera en voz baja.**

**- Ah, pero por supuesto! Junto con las otras chicas, claro pero es por ello que estoy poniendo especial empeño para que luzca como el recinto mas adorable que hayan visto!- Rarity estaba haciendo un par de trucos con su magia natural de unicornio para levantar unas mantas que contenian la imagen del Festival que era una reproduccion del Espiritu de la Musica, el cual tambien tenia su estatua conmemorativa en el Laberinto de Estatuas de Canterlot.**

**- Si, sin duda sera el escenario perfecto para un verdadero desastre...- dijo la unicornio turquesa muy discretamente.**

**- Dijiste algo, cariño? - pregunto Rarity a Lyra.**

**- NO, NO, no se preocupen por mi, que paso con aquel antiguo codigo que decia que todos los unicornios deben estar unidos.- dijo Lyra. El Antiguo Codigo de los Unicornios se remontaba a los tiempos de la Era Preclasica que recitaba, - Con una sola luz los reuniremos y con una sola venceremos!-**

**Twilight sabia bien de esto aunque ya habia caido en desuso desde que Celestia habia llegado a Equestria pero tambien sabia que Lyra amaba la nostalgia y los cuentos de fantasia, asi que contesto con mucho respeto, - Tienes razon, Lyra, pero los tiempos han cambiado.-**

**- Si, si, - dijo la rebelde unicornio mientras se despedia de sus amigas pony mientras que abrazaba a BonBon, - Pero tu si me crees, verdad?-**

**- Hay algo de cierto pero no exageres, linda, - dijo la pony de suaves tonos pastel. - Siempre hay que estar alerta pero no ser desconfiadas por completo.-**

**- ASI SEA! - dijo atinadamente Pinkie Pie, - Vamos, BonBon, todavia nos faltan algunas cajas por traer.-**

**Al ver a las chicas tan productivas y sin preocupacion alguna Lyra sintio como poco a poco se convertia en una sombra, algo completamente inutil como si estuviera de mas en esta escena. Tanto era su pesar que arrastro las patas mientras se alejaba.**

**No muy lejos del centro de Ponyville estaban reunidas como de costumbre Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Applebloom planeando cuidadosamente su actuacion.**

**- Ahem! - empezo Scootaloo, la pegasita anaranjada. - Bien compañeras Paladines, llego el momento en el cual finalmente tomaran nuestro acto en serio y no como una broma.-**

**- Pero que habia de malo en eso?- respondio Sweetie Belle. - A mi me gusto como lo haciamos.-**

**- Si, si, si, pero eso estaba bien para ser principiantes,- dijo Scootaloo mientras desenrollaba un enorme cartel con su hociquito, - Y siendo que ya hemos tenido ALGO de experiencia esta vez nos atreveremos a mas!-**

**- Genial!- exclamo Applebloom saltando de felicidad.**

**- He aqui lo que tengo en mente; unas plataformas mas altas, y sobre ella caere mientras ustedes me siguen.-**

**- Pero no sabemos volar, Scootaloo!- dijo la pequeña unicornio.**

**- Ah, si! Por eso ustedes me seguiran saliendo de una pantalla de humo super escabrosa!-**

**- Hmmm, - dijo Applebloom algo pensativa, - Algo intenso para ser verano pero con gusto hare lo que sea para que de una buena vez obtenga mi marca!-**

**- Obvio que eso es lo que TODAS queremos pero es como dice Twilight, nunca sabes cuando va a salir, solo diviertete!- exclamo Sweetie Belle con mucha sabiduria para su corta edad.**

**- Esta decidido, Paladines,- y todas dijeron al unisono, - El Gran Espectaculo!-**

**Al mismo tiempo una risa leve y malevola se dejo escuchar en medio del bosque como si hubiera aullado el viento. Las tres niñas se abrazaron mutuamente y luego Sweetie Belle grito inevitablemente, - Que-que-que fue eso?-**

**- No se apuren, chicas, - dijo la pony naranja con plena confianza en sus palabras. - Solo es el viento, no exageren.-**

**-Eso iba a decir yo porque no tengo tanto miedo...- le respondio Applebloom haciendo.**

**- P-P-Pues haya sido lo que haya sido no me agrado para nada...- dijo Sweetie Belle con las patas temblorosas.**

**- Entonces hagan lo que Pinkie hace...rianse ante el miedo!- dijo Scootaloo. Y asi las pequeñas ignoraron lo intimidante que les parecio aquella risita y continuaron practicando para la gran noche.**

**A lo lejos en el castillo de Canterlot el sol comenzaba a ponerse y la elegante Princesa Luna de cabellos transparentes adornados con el polvo de las estrellas habia aparecido un poco temprano ya habia acordado platicar con su hermana real. Caminaba de lado a lado por la terraza principal luciendo algo intranquila**

**- Pero vaya, que es lo que ocurre? Por que la cara larga?- pregunto Celestia en un tono sumamente maternal.**

**- Tia!- exclamo Luna corriendo a abrazar a la princesa. - Me alegra que estes contenta!- dijo la otra.**

**- Pero como no lo voy a estar si me estas otorgando una segunda oportunidad para demostrarte que soy tan capaz como cualquier soberano de Equestria!-**

**-Por supuesto que si! De esta manera ahora ambas lograremos que el dia mas largo del año sea una experiencia mas completa, pero dime, pasa algo?-**

**Luna miro de lado a lado y fruncio el ceño, - No nada, es que siempre me queda ese extraño presentimiento de que algo puede salir mal.-**

**- Oh...- suspiro Celestia, - si te refieres a lo que ha ocurrido en el pasado ni siquiera lo menciones ya que eso no lo puedes cambiar sino tan solo aprender de el. Padre estaria tan orgulloso de saber que estamos haciendo un buen ejemplo de este reino, jamas nos habia ido tan bien por lo tanto no hay razon para dudar.-**

**- Pero es que...- dijo Luna desesperada hasta que su hermana mayor la interrumpio cariñosamente colocando su pata en su hociquito, - No, no, no me digas mas. Sabes exactamente que cuando existen dudas en tu corazon y no hay nadie que te pueda ayudar con ellas das solamente alimentas a las Sombras de la Noche y no quieres que crezcan, o si?-**

**- Oh, claro que no. Jamas habia visto algo asi, las cosas solian ser mas sencillas cuando viajabamos de tierra en tierra.-**

**Celestia se asombro ante este ultimo comentario, - Aun recuerdas estas cosas despues de miles de años?-**

**- Recuerdo la vez que te caiste de la cama y pensaste que habia temblado pero era yo haciendo magia y te levante con mis poderes y sonreiste...-**

**- Porque me di cuenta de que solo querias demostrarme tus talentos,- dijo Celestia.**

**- POR LO TANTO...es decir, por lo tanto, - dijo la Princesa Luna tratando de regular su tono de voz. - Ahora veras de lo que soy capaz alejando el miedo de mi corazon!-**

**Twilight se veia un poco tensa por todas las actividades que estaba coordinando para el festival pero se olvidaba que tenia a Rarity para darle todo su apoyo y asegurarse que hasta el ultimo detalle saliera a la perfeccion. Por otra parte la joven unicornio estaba quizas exagerando un poquito; las advertencias de Lyra empezaban a hacer eco en su mente y pensaba en voz alta, - y que si tiene la razon? Despues de todo ella era mas despierta que yo en la escuela.-**

**Pero ya no habia tiempo para esto, ella habia sido llamada por Rarity para ir al escenario y supervisar la iluminacion. Entre tanto, la Alcaldesa convoco a montones y montones de coloridos ponys quienes llegaban de cerca y lejos ansiosos con su boleto en mano o mas correcto en boca.**

**Habia tambien varios puestos en los que figuraba la mercancia basada en manzanas solamente de Applejack que habia preparado con esmero, solo faltaba la presencia de Pinkie Pie quien dijo que tenia una sorpresilla reservada para la ocasion.**

**Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash habian llegado juntas y venian platicando desde que habian salido de casa.**

**- Me sorprende lo que ha hecho Tank hasta ahora, no sabia que fuera tan ingenioso!-**

**-JA! - dijo Rainbow sin modestia, - Es que es todo un estuche de monerias! Sabias que su caparazon es un taller de inventos? Acaba de hacer esto para mi!- Y luego le presumio un artefacto que lucia sobre sus celestes alas.**

**- Es un increible invencion que aumenta mi velocidad de vuelo un 20%. Claro, no se supone que deba traerlas todo el tiempo pero...-**

**Fluttershy se atrevio a interrumpirla para avisarle que el evento estaba a punto de empezar**

**- Potros y potrancas! - exclamo la Alcaldesa de Ponyville. - Nos sentimos profundamente orgullosos de darle la bienvenida al dia mas largo del año y para prolongarlo al maximo su Alteza, la mismisima y reformada princesa Luna nos ayudara a inaugurar el primer Festival Nocturno de Verano!-**

**Los ponys regocijaban al tiempo que golpeaban el suelo con sus cascos. Era una de las pocas veces que se mostraban tan animosos despues de que Luna habia irrumpido en el pueblo. Parecia ser una buena señal, hasta Twilight lo noto.**

**- Ah, miren eso! - dijo la unicornio de color lavanda. - Eso no se ve todos los dias, creo que ahora asi estas exagerando las cosas como siempre,- dijo mientras se dirigia a su compañera de color turquesa.**

**- A que te refieres como siempre?- replico molesta. - Aun estas resentidas por aquellos dias de escuela?-**

**- Pues para ser sincera si pero no es el momento apropiado para discutirlo.-**

**- Bueno, si tu lo dices, Twi...- Lyra tomo a Twilight por sopresa y envolvio su brazo por su cuello al tiempo que le daba coscorrones.**

**- Auchh, basta! - decia mientras luchaba por liberarse.**

**- Ah, los dias de escuela de unicornios! Como los extraño!-**

**- Si, pues yo para nada porque la verdad preferia descubrir los secretos de la alta magia...-  
>Lyra la interrumpio, - Espera, espera! Es Luna! -<strong>

**La elegante y sutil combinacion de unicornio y pegaso adorno el escenario y se aproximaba de una manera serena. Llevaba puesta una capa de terciopelo y dejo descubrir su melena de polvo de audiencia estaba atonita como si hubiera una especie de suspenso en el aire.**

**Luna exclamo con energia, - CIUDADANOS DE PONYVILLE! Quiero decir...- mientras modulaba su tono de voz como le habia recomendado Twilight, - Como estan? He estado ausente desde la ultima Noche de Pesadillas pero esto promete ser como que cien veces mejor! He seleccionado cuidadosamente la musica mas gloriosa que jamas hayan escuchado oidos de pony, todo para hacer que la noche sea tan prodigiosa e inspiradora como debe ser y no una cosa escabrosa venida de las profundidades de la oscuridad...-**

**Despues hubo un silencio muy notorio pues el ambiente se habia tornado muy serio.**

**- En fin, declaro el Festival Nocturno de Verano oficialmente inaugurado!-**

**El regocijo volvio pero fue mas intenso esta vez, - Genial- exclamo Rainbow Dash, - Esa Luna si que sabe hacer buenas entradas, eh? -**

**Fluttershy lucia algo palida, - S-s-s-si tu lo dices...-**

**El escenario ahora se sumio en la oscuridad mientras una manta con el emblema de las Cutie Mark Crusaders se iba dibujando progresivamente.**

**- Ah, aqui viene la actuacion de las chicas!- exclamo Fluttershy levitando y con una amplia sonrisa, - No es increible lo mucho que han crecido?-  
>- Mas vale que sea emocionante, - dijo Rainbow Dash. - Yo le voy mas a la joven Scootaloo...-<br>- Aqui viene, aqui viene...- dijo Fluttershy con el alma en un hilo.**

**Sin embargo...las luces murieron por unos instantes y el panico no se hizo esperar.**

**- Es Nightmare Moon! Ha vuelto!- Fluttershy recordo aquella fatidica ocasion en que la reina de la noche eterna llego a apoderarse de Ponyville y se oculto detras de su amiga de la melena de arcoiris pero ella la calmo,**

**- Quieres calmarte? Nightmare Moon ya no existe!-**

**Twilight hizo un esfuerzo para callar sus voces - Tranquilos, todos los ponys, no pasa nada! Diles, Lyra...Lyra?-**

**Pero ella se quedo bastante quieta agitando la cola ligeramente, - Lo siento Twi...pero apenas esta comenzando...-**

**La brillante unicornio trato de hacerla volver en si pero Lyra estaba tan quieta como un tempano de hielo. Le paso su pata y la miro fijamente.**

**Una pony de color celeste llamada Shoeshine exclamo, - MIREN TODOS!-**

**Las cortinas del escenario se levantaba poco a poco acompañadas de una lugubre musica de clavicordio como si provieniera de una terrible mazmorra.**

**- Ciudadanos de Ponyville, prestenme su atencion pues esta sera la unica y ultima melodia que escucharan en sus vidas...-**

**A continuacion en medio de una espesa nube de humo artificial aparecio un joven potro de palida piel y de mirada penetrante. Sin duda Knight Shade habia llegado pero habia poco.**

**Lyra no podia mover sus patas en absoluto y no es que estuviera poseida sino que un miedo horrible la dejo fuera de combate.**

**- Se que quiero hacer algo, - decia para si misma, - pero no puedo evitarlo...-**

**Twilght habia notado que Applejack recien habia llegado y se atrevio a comentar, - Ahem...no se supone que es un poco temprano para la Noche de Pesadillas? Y cuando va a empezar lo de Applebloom y las demas?-**

**- Parece que hubo un ligero cambio de planes...asi que el es quien fue seleccionado en vez de la buena de Lyra quien por cierto anda un poco rara y creo que ya se por que...-**

**- Ah, conozco esa mirada, terron de azucar, - dijo Applejack, - Parece que le gusta …-**

**Knight Shade procedio a desenfundar la lira con la cual habia obtenido el exito y esta vez gracias a las condiciones del lugar se dejo escuchar con mas intensidad que nunca . Daisy fue la primera en notar la sensacion tan encantadora. - POR CELESTIA, TE AMO!-**

**Y asi otras voces se unieron - Es perfecta, es divina...- Por alguna razon Fluttershy la hallo bastante buena, - Debo admitir que jamas habia tenida la oportunidad de ver algo asi en mi corta vida pero...ese chico es tan, es tan...-**

**- Fascinante...- le siguio Rainbow. - Si combinaramos lo fascinante con lo genial y la grandioso...- y luego se arrojo al suelo.**

**- Que es lo que veo?- dijo Twilight. - No esta tan mal pero...-**

**Lyra habia despertado de su trance, - Oh, por todos los cielos, me acabo de acordar, esa cancion esta maldita! Deben de dejar de oirla!-**

**- Yo no le hallo nada de malo!- exclamo Applejack, - De hecho tiene buen ritmo, tanto que me hace golpear mis cascos de alegria!-**

**- No, no , no, haganme caso, lo lamentaran!-**

**- LYRA, ya basta! - dijo la unicornio morada. - Cierto es que es una tonada pegajosa pero no es para tanto! Decir que esta maldita es algo MUY serio...-**

**Applejack brincaba de gusto, - Yo creo que alguien esta celosa, terroncito...-**

**- Applejack, estas bien?- le llamo Twilight.**

**- Seguro, que no puede una chica del campo divertirse por un rato o que?-**

**- Es que es...la forma en la que bailas...todas lo hacen del mismo modo que el...-**

**Lyra se le acerco subitamente, - TE LO DIJE! No te lo dije, estan poseidas!-**

**- Bueno, como puede ser que esten muy atentas y cautivadas pero es muy pronto para llegar a esa conclusion.- Poco a poco se fue quitando el velo de los ojos y se daba cuenta de que los cuentos de su antigua compañera de escuela comenzaban a tomar forma, y que forma.**

**CAPITULO 3: EL SUEñO**

**-Muy pronto caeran, el sueño eterno se aproxima, muy pronto caeran , escuchen bien la rima...-**

**- Twilight, Twilight!- exclamo Lyra, - Oiste eso?-**

**- A que te refieres, a la cancion?- dijo extrañada la pony morada.**

**-Es que, hay unas voces, como las de mi sueño aquellas que venian por mi...-**

**- Es el colmo! No voy a hacerte caso, solo sabes decir disparates!- Twilight se marcho muy enfadada pues ya estaba harta de las locuras de Lyra como si fuese un niño contando mentiras.**

**- Que les pasa a todas? Por que no hacen nada mas que rendirse al ritmo?-**

**-La musica calmara a las bestias sin duda, mas tus palabras Lyra no seran de mucha ayuda...-**

**Las voces ceseantes hacian eco en la cabeza del unicornio. Ella suplicaba que se callaran y salieran de su mente y al tiempo se burlaban. Era como si estuviesen entorpeciendo su mision. Golpeaba una y otra vez su cabeza y agitaba su melena. Lo unico que lograba era llamar la atencion de Applejack y de Big Macintosh.**

**- Yeehawww! Esa es la actitud, hermana, hay que vivir el momento!-**

**Lyra estaba comenzando a irritarse pero despues tomo un largo respiro, - No te exaltes, Lyra, solo haz lo que debes hacer...a todo esto, donde esta BonBon?-**

**Fue hasta ese momento que recordo a quien debia proteger mas que a nadie. Recordo haber conjurado un hechizo de los pocos que sabia el cual le facilitaba localizar a su mejor amiga y de casualidad funciono pero para su sorpresa apuntaba directamente hacia Twilight. Que dilema.**

**- Piensa niña, piensa!- dijo para si misma. -Mi magia no es tan fuerte como para salvarlos a todos pero al menos si convenzo a Twi las cosas podrian cambiar...pero BonBon, si no hago algo por ella se que lo lamentare de por vida.**

**El ambiente se volvia mas pesado. Una a una las ponys dejaron de danzar al mismo tiempo y se quedaron quietas como los arboles sin hacer un solo ruido. El silencio era tan agobiante pero facilito el hecho de que Lyra y Twilight pudieran entender las voces ocultas dentro la extraña melodia de Knight Shade.**

**-Muy pronto caeran, el sueño eterno se aproxima, muy pronto caeran , escuchen bien la rima...-**

**Twilight paro las orejas y dijo timidamente alzando una pata, - Pero que sucede, que es lo que sucede?- Y luego volteo hacia Lyra quien instintivamente corrio a ponerse frente a ella haciendola de escudo.**

**- Amiga, no la escuches! Esta llena de magia negra!-**

**Una gran energia nacio dentro la valiente pony turquesa, algo que solamente habia sentido desde pequeña. Fue creciendo hasta concentrarse en una estela de luz dentro de su cuerno. La sensacion era tan intensa como cuando corria por los prados de Canterlot a todo galope pero esta vez no habia nada que pudiese detenerla. Se sentia libre, realizada y en calma, no habia nada que temer. Cerro sus ojos color miel y recordo sin querer el lugar donde se sentia mas a gusto. Despues de ello perdio por completo la conciencia.**

**Poco a poco desperto de su trance y percibio una voz muy familiar al tiempo que una delicada brisa matinal la rodeaba. Los aromas del ambiente eran simplemente encantadores.**

**- Lyra, Lyra...- decia la voz. Era casi fantasmal pero agradable a la vez.**

**- Aum...si, dime...- dijo ella tumbada en el suelo.**

**- LYRA! - grito la voz. Era nada mas y nada menos que la brillante Twilight y estaba sana y salva. Como vio que su soñadora amiga no movia ni un musculo comenzo a agitar su cuerpo como una maraca. Lyra pestañeo.**

**- No ma, no quiero ir a la escuela de unicornios, es fin de semana y hace frio...-**

**- LYRA!- grito Twilight a todo pulmon.**

**- Ah, eres tu Twilight Sparkle...oye, espera,- pronto se levanto sintiendo su corazon palpitar a toda velocidad. - Knight Shade, donde esta ese tramposo? Lo vencimos, lo vencimos?-**

**- Oye, tranquilizate...- respondio la unicornio morada suavemente. - Sabes, creo que esta es una pregunta un poco tonta pero, donde estamos?-**

**Lyra se reincorporo y sacudio su corta melena. Miro a sus alrededores. Sentia estar casi en el paraiso. - Vaya! Miren eso! La magia si funciono pero al parecer eligio el lugar perfecto para estar a salvo.**

**- A salvo de quien?- pregunto Pinkie quien estaba oculta entre una inmensa cama de madreselva.**

**- Ah, hola Pinkie? Un momento, que haces tu aqui?- pregunto Lyra extrañada.**

**- No lo se pero ya acabo el festival? Ni siquiera me dieron oportunidad de venderlos estos deliciosos pastelillos de arandano!- exclamo la pony rosa mientras se atragantaba de golosinas.**

**- Dime que fue lo que paso, dijiste que hiciste magia, no es verdad?- dijo Twilight enfadada.**

**Lyra rio nerviosamente, - Bueno, tal vez haya usado un viejo conjuro que aprendi...era para hallar a tus amigas mas cercanas y luego POW! como si nada nos desvanecimos! Pero tal vez me pase un poquito...-**

**- UN POQUITO!- continuo Twilight pelando los ojos, - Pero porque no estamos en Ponyville?-**

**- Es que...es que...-**

**- QUE? Contestame...-**

**Lyra suspiro, - Bien, no me creas pero Knight Shade...-**

**Twilight interrumpio, - Oh, aqui vamos de nuevo con el tal Knight Shade. Mira, quizas estas ardida porque te gano pero debes admitir que no es tan malo como parece...-**

**- MALO! Hechizar a medio pueblo no lo hace malo? Por todos los unicornios, Twi , el estaba usando un tipo de magia que no es normal y provenia de su musica, la musica que salia de esa lira tan hermosa!-**

**- Y supongo que por sentirte molesta nos sacaste, no?- dijo Twilight.**

**- NO! Lo hice para salvarlas del peligro! Lo unico es que Bon Bon no esta aqui, ay de mi...-**

**- Oigan, oigan, oigan!- irrumpio Pinkie Pie. - Yo se que estan profundamente molestas y con la cara de que alguien les aguo la fiesta pero quien es ese tal Knight Shade?-**

**- No lo se, Pinkie! - exclamo Lyra angustiada. - Solo se que es peligroso y por eso hice lo que tenia que hacer! Pero mi magia no fue suficiente para salvarlas a todas! Tan solo te pido Twilight que me des una oportunidad de que Equestria esta a punto de sufrir y si no lo remediamos no tengo ni idea de lo que pueda hacer ese pony, tal vez hasta pueda esclavizarnos!-**

**- Basta! No se diga mas del asunto! - refuto Twilight. Nos marchamos ahora mismo a Ponyville para que ofrezcas tus disculpas de una vez y...-**

**La suave brisa se torno gelida y furibunda como si desease cambiar de estacion. Las tres ponys miraron hacia arriba y sabian que debian ir a buscar refugio. Pero sus intentos fueron rapidamente frustrados tras su encuentro con una misteriosa yegua encapuchada, muy similar a la que habia soñado Lyra la vez anterior.**

**- AHHHHH, es Nightmare Moon!- exclamo Pinkie Pie brincando con energia. - Todas corran ahora!-**

**- Genial...- dijo Twilight un poco agitada, - Solo es la Princesa Luna! Esperen...Princesa Luna!-**

**Todas le hicieron un gesto de reverencia pero la soberana no le agradaban mucho los protocolos como para sentirse superior a los demas a lo que respondio inteligentemente y en su voz mas delicada, - Oh, por Equestria, chicas, dejemonos de formalidades y vayamos al grano...-**

**- Si es por lo del Festival creo que 'alguien' , - dijo Twilight mirando hacia la fantasiosa de Lyra, - tiene algo que decirte al respecto...-**

**- Que yo que?- respondio la pony de color menta.**

**- Y bien, joven unicornio? - pregunto Luna con mirada un tanto seria.**

**- Hay problemas en Ponyville! Algo muy raro esta ocurriendo, trate de ponerlas a salvo y por error hice un hechizo en el cual...- dijo Lyra de manera estrepitosa.**

**- Lo se, - dijo Luna. Twilight se quedo boquiabierta ante la confesion de la misteriosa princesa y no pudo sostener su curiosidad.**

**- LO SABES? Es decir, sabes lo que ocurre?- dijo incrementando su capacidad de asombro. Luna asintio y continuo con su explicacion, - Has hecho bien, Lyra, la magia las ha conducido a los jardines privados de Canterlot. Se puede decir que es un territorio neutral que me permite contemplar las cosas tal cual y como son. Vengan, tenemos un asunto muy importante que tenemos que discutir. Percibo una potencial amenaza...-**

**- Entonces, eso quiere decir que, - vocifero Twilight, - Todo lo que Lyra dice es cierto?-**

**- Te equivocaste, te equivocaste!- salto Pinkie Pie, - ahora quien es la que tiene que disculparse?-**

**- BUENO, en realidad quizas estaba exagerando un poco mas hay mucho de cierto, - dijo Luna. Tras retirarse la capucha conjuro una magia de su gran cuerno purpura y las ponys fueron transportadas a un sitio muy particular dentro de la inmensidad del Castillo de Canterlot.**

**En el camara habia por lo menos cuatro estatuas en forma de grifo las cuales estaban distribuidas para resguardar unos grandes estantes de cristal los cuales tenian grabados simbolos que se remontaban a epocas pasadas como aquellas de grandes hechiceros como Starswirl.**

**- Cielos!- exclamo Pinkie Pie. - Donde estamos? Se ve escabrozzzzzo...-**

**- Debe serlo, mi alegre amiga rosada, - decia Luna. - Esta es la Camara de los Siete Tesoros Epicos. Aqui descansan las armas que se forjaron para ser utilizadas en las grandes batallas para derrocar a feroces enemigos como Discord.**

**Antes de Celestia y yo llegaramos a Equestria los ponys sufrieron nuevas amenazas a pesar de que sabian que luchar juntos y en armonia. Cuando la tristeza y la confusion llegaron a sus vidas no fue solamente por obra de este caotico ser sino por las voces que se reunen en lo mas profundo de la oscuridad, las llaman Las Sombras de la Noche.**

**Gracias a ellas cualquier sentimiento se vuelve el opuesto de este y solamente viene a destruir. Discord lo sabia bien y aprovecho ese poder para sacar lo peor de cada quien y volverlos enemigos una vez mas. No obstante, Starswirl, el Barbudo fue de los pocos quienes se atrevieron a defender a quienes mas amaba y a quienes consideraba aptos para la batalla. Fueron seis unicornios quienes conocian la alta magia y le ayudaron a crear siete elementos distintos, armas, si desean ponerlo en terminos simples que mas que derrotar a ponys inocentes estaban destinados a recordarles que sin importar su forma,su raza o sus creencias siempre se mantendrian unidos para hacerle frente a un miedo en comun. El Cirio Epico; una luz tan increible que alcanzaria a verse desde cualquier punto de Equestria y guiarlos para vencer. La Tiara Epica, cuando un unicornio de buen corazon se la colocaba podia llamar a sus semejantes sin importar la distancia. El Cantaro Epico; se decia que tan solo con vertirlo en cualquier arroyo por mas insignificante que fuera proveia abundancia de agua limpia y fresca para ayudar a los pueblos mas necesitados. La Daga Epica; sobre ella se concentraban los buenos deseos de los ponys para hacerle frente a la criatura mas feroz y dejarla descansar en el sueño mas profundo. El Escudo Epico; estaba protegido por una fuerte magia que lo hacia tan inpenetrable que solamente podia ser debilitado si sus creadores eran derrotados. El Manto Epico; su calor permitia que los ponys murieran del frio provocado por los espiritus del viento o Windigos . Y finalmente...- Luna se detuvo y abrio una de los estantes, - La Lira Epica...-**

**Las tres jovenes ponys estaban asombradas, hasta que notaron que estaba vacia, Luna continuo, -...la cual como pueden notar no esta. Alguien entro a la Camara y la robo sin dejar huella. Es vital devolverla. A diferencia de los demas tesoros los antiguos ponys de Equestria creian que la musica era una de las formas mas increibles de magia que existia. La misma naturaleza entiende que la unica manera de inspirar y mantener a todos unidos es tan efectiva como una melodia que todos conocen bien, las que nacen en el corazon.-**

**- LO SE, LO SE!- salto Lyra orgullosa, - Mama me contaba esa clase de historias las cuales ahora consideran una absurda leyenda, no es asi, Twi?-**

**- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, - suspiro la unicornio morada, - Admito que conozco las leyendas. Starswirl fue en verdad importante y pieza clave pero entonces por que no pudieron derrotar a Discord con todo eso, Luna?-**

**- Eran otros tiempos, la magia que forjamos mi hermana y yo sobrepasaba a la suya pero a cambio les mostramos que los Elementos de la Armonia solamente estaban destinados a seres muy especiales. No significaba que lo estuvieramos ofendiendo pero solamente servia para demostrar que la magia no esta al alcance de cualquier criatura, es decir hay que buscar muy dentro lo que hace este mundo se mueva. Y como nosotras fuimos hechas para cuidar al Sol y a la Luna estos elementos hacen que todo lo demas sea posible.-**

**- Aun no entiendo, - dijo Pinkie Pie.**

**- Digamos que los ayudamos un poco pero Discord no fue facil de vencer. Fueron dias tras tempestuosos dias hasta que...bueno, ya saben la historia. El caso es que cuando ganamos nos otorgaron sus tesoros para protegerlos en honor a esas grandes batallas. Recuerdas la noche que reconoci tu disfraz, Twilight Sparkle?- dijo Luna.**

**- Si, entonces lo conociste en persona?-**

**- El fue quien nos entrego los Tesoros y vivio hasta morir de viejo. Ese dia y ese unico dia la Lira Epica fue tocada para despedirlo. Lo hice yo misma.-**

**- Cielos!- exclamo Lyra. - No tenia idea de que te gustara tanto esa clase de cosas!-**

**Luna sonrio timidamente, - Bueno, en realidad era mas joven y estaba fuera de practica pero, ya en serio, la Lira debe volver a casa. Ustedes tres han sido perdonadas por la magia, mi magia para salvar a Equestria. Fui yo quien las trajo aqui.-**

**- Awwww, entonces yo no lo hice? - dijo Lyra. - Bueno, al menos eso me libera de muchas cosas, señorita Sabelotodo.-**

**- No canten victoria aun. Se dice que las notas que se producen de este prodigioso instrumento vienen del corazon de quien la toca. Si sus sentimientos son puros la musica los guiara y les traera una profunda paz. En cambio si el corazon es negro como mil noches e impuro las notas haran que los demas sean su presa y haran lo que el pony desee. La Lira fue tan poderosa que fue capaz de guiarnos hasta Equestria. Se puede decir que respondimos a su llamado, por eso es tan valiosa! Ademas le tengo un cariño especial.- Luna se vio cabizbaja y pateando ligeramente el suelo.**

**Pinkie Pie se solto llorando pero sabiendo lo voluble que era, cambio de expresion a una mas optimista, - Awww, no te sientas mal, Princesa, ya veras que tendremos ese bonito instrumento de vueltas en menos de lo que una puede decir pastelillos!-**

**- Me temo que no sera sencillo, Pinkie, - dijo Twilight en un tono mas serio, - Jamas habia tenido que enfrentarme a la magia antigua pero entonces, sabes quien la robo?-**

**- Ay, Twi , he estado desviviendome por decirte que...-**

**- Esta bien, se de que hablas, te creo, perdoname por pensar que estabas inventando historias locas.-**

**- Ah, claro, no hay problema, - exclamo Lyra. - Pero Luna, por que no nos acompañas a recuperar la Lira, no se supone que tu tambien podias tocarla?-**

**- Nunca me ha pertenecido, solamente puede ser usada por un descendiente de su respectivo dueño y me temo que eres tu. La Lira te ha elegido, Lyra Heartstrings, asi que no dudes de lo que habita en tu corazon!- Luna estaba levitando mientras decia esto pero al parecer su tono se volvio mas sombrio como si estuviera invocando su lado oscuro. - Oh, disculpen! Si me entienden, verdad?-**

**- De acuerdo, Princesa, si hemos podido lidiar con enemigos tan tramposos y temibles como Discord esto no representara el menor problema, asi mi nombre sea Twilight Sparkle!- dijo la pony con la frente muy en alto.**

**- Ahem...- carraspeo Lyra.**

**- Y Lyra, y Pinkie Pie. Necesitaremos encontrar a todos los aliados posibles.-**

**Luna asintio, - Asi sea, su mision comienza desde...YA!-**

**Y asi como si nada la elegante alicornio se desvanecio en medio del polvo de estrellas.**

**- Esa Luna si que se sabe hacer buenas entradas y salidas!- exclamo Pinkie Pie.**

**Twilight miro a su alrededor pero aun estaban en el castillo.**

**- Genial, me encanta todo esto, pero que sigue?- dijo Lyra en un tono sarcastico.**

**CAPITULO 4: LOS OTROS.**

**- Supongo que tendremos que regresar a donde empezamos chicas, de vuelta a Ponyville, no hay marcha atras, - dijo Twilight muy segura de si misma.**

**- P-p-pero, Twilight...- pregunto Pinkie, - que tal si ya no hay nadie alli o peor aun, que tal si hay toda una horda de ponys zombis?- exclamo llevandose las patas a su hociquito.**

**- Como que ponys zombis? No exageres, - dijo Lyra.**

**- Pues sea lo que sea que les haya ocurrido no puede ser bueno. Atras, chicas...-**

**La sabia pony morada se extendio lo mas que pudo para conjurar la magia de la teletransportacion pues no era algo que se pudiese obtener a voluntad tan facilmente. Ya no se encontraban en la camara de los tesoros sino en los fragantes jardines de Canterlot, los que le gustaban tanto a la timida Fluttershy.**

**- Ah, recuerdo bien este lugar desde la ultima vez que vinimos a la Gala, que noche, eh?- dijo Pinkie tratando de suavizar las cosas. - Espero que seamos invitadas de nuevo! No puedo esperar para estirar mis patas.-**

**- Shhhh, - dijo Lyra, - Twi esta tratando de concentrarse.-**

**Twilight estaba rodeada de una increible estela y llamo a sus amigas, - Pronto , chicas, se me ha ocurrido algo, visualicen el lugar mas seguro que puedan recordar de Ponyville...-**

**Pinkie respondio con ironia,- Duh, por supuesto que es tu casa, la biblioteca, nadie se atreveria a andar por alli ni por un instante...-**

**La estela se volvio mas y mas intensa. No era tan hermosa como la que habia experimentado Lyra, asi que la magia de Twilight las trajo de vuelta a su recinto sagrado colmado de libros de sabiduria antigua.**

**Al arribar notaron que no estaban del todo solas. En medio de la mesa de estudio se encontraba mas que contenta la mascota favorita y asistente nocturno.**

**- OWLICIOUS! - exclamo Twilight a todo pulmon, - Que alivio encontrarte aqui.-**

**- Bravo, bravo!- aplaudio Lyra en señal de sarcasmo. - Quieres decirme por que estamos en la biblioteca.-**

**- Disculpa, pero,- interrumpio la alumna preferida de Celestia, - Pero necesitabamos un lugar seguro donde pensar y planear la estrategia adecuada. Se que hay incertidumbre por saber lo que esta ocurriendo alla afuera pero si hay un gran peligro que enfrentar es vital conocerlo lo mas que se pueda.-**

**Y luego Twilight se dirigio a su compañera unicornio sacudiendo levemente la cola. Pinkie se unio pero solo por molestar.**

**- Sabes algo, lo que sea, te lo ruego acerca de Knight Shade?-**

**Lyra suspiro, - Ya mencione que es un total misterio, vaya ni siquiera parecia que viniera de Equestria por extraño que suene, vaya, tampoco logre verle alguna marca en su flanco.-**

**- ESO ES!- exclamo Twilight. - Si es un forastero podemos saberlo buscando en el mapa de las tierras vecinas a Equestria.-**

**- Vecinos, tenemos vecinos?- pregunto Pinkie Pie. - Y yo que jamas he salido de Ponyville excepto por las veces que hemos ido a Canterlot.-**

**- Si, todo eso es muy cierto pero he oido hablar de otros lugares inclusive habitados por ponys algunos renegados y la verdad tengo una corazonada...-**

**Lyra penso por unos instantes profundamente y se remonto a aquel dia de la audicion. Recordo que andaba husmeando para ver a sus contendientes. Aun se mantenia intacta la imagen que tenia de aquel potro misterioso. No era tan mal parecido, de hecho aunque no cantara haria a cualquier yegua suspirar. Pero no en el caso de Lyra ya que para ella era un rival que tenia la sangre muy pesada. Y fue en medio de su ensoñacion que surgio una palabra al azar, - Grey...Grey...GREYVILLE! Trata de buscar ese pueblo, Twi!-**

**- Genial, - exclamo la unicornio. - Owlicious, busca el tomo numero cuatro de la Historia Precelestiana!- Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejo caer de su pico un libro de pasta muy desgastada y con hojas amarillentas tan gruesas que habia que hojearlo con cuidado para evitar lastimarse las patas. - Veamos, veamos...AH, aqui esta! Movimientos Renegados. Tras las arduas batallas por derrocar al dictador conocido como Discord el Caotico las tropas de Equestria buscaron ayuda en pueblos aliados , ya que tenian un enemigo en comun...-**

**- Si, luego que mas sigue? - pregunto Lyra desesperada.**

**- Algunos hicieron acuerdos para seguir la batalla pero otros no tanto, entre ellos el pueblo de Greyville. En cierta manera rechazaban cualquier forma de magia y vivian de manera pacifica e independiente. No tenian las caracteristicas de los ponys de Equestria por lo cual se remitian a sus labores diarias. Las tropas los dejaron vivir en paz y desde entonces no forman parte de este territorio...-**

**- Um, querida, - interrumpio Lyra.  
>- Ahora no, Lyra, aun hay mas...-<strong>

**- Pero Twi, es que...- siguio la pony de color menta.**

**- Si no llego hasta el fondo de esto...-**

**- Creo que es mal momento para decir esto pero...Pinkie Pie no esta.-**

**Twilight estaba tan absorta en su lectura como de costumbre por lo tanto cualquier ruido le parecia insignificante, - si, y luego Pinkie Pie no esta...un momento! Que fue lo que dijiste?-**

**- Pinkie Pie...aushhh, no esta en la biblioteca. A donde crees que pudo haber ido?-**

**- Si va a Ponyville no es buena señal. Por favor, Lyra, hazme un gran favor y ve a buscarla, si? No vuelvo a dudar de ti jamas.-**

**- Uyyy, suena como una muy seria promesa, - dijo la unicornio.**

**- Lo digo con el corazon en la pata esperando volar o si no un pastelillo en el ojo me caera!-**

**- Eh?-**

**- Olvidalo, es algo que me enseño Pinkie Pie, - dijo Twilight Sparkle dejando escapar una risita.**

**- Bien, en ese caso, patas a la obra! Tu quedate aqui investigando mas mientras yo voy en busca de noticias...y de Pinkie tambien.-**

**- WHO?- trino Owlicious, muy quietecito. Lyra penso que estaba hablando con ella y se atrevio a responderle, - Pinkie Pie, la pony mas fiestera de todo Ponyville, quien mas?-**

**- No te preocupes por el...apurate!-**

**Lyra partio a todo galope hacia el centro del pueblo y mientras iba en camino notaba algo diferente en el aire. Ya era de noche efectivamente, una ligera corriente helada sentia como le llegaba hasta los huesos. Era humeda y le hacia sentir intimidada como si estuviera increiblemente sola. - Brrr,- dijo ella, - Debi haberme traido algo mas arropador. Tal vez si vaya a casa, seria un verdadero milagro encontrar a Bon Bon, lo que me diria, No salgas sin una bufanda, Cariño, no quieras atrapar un resfriado...-**

**Una vez que habia llegado al mero centro y cerca del Ayuntamiento de Ponyville freno subitamente su galope. No habia absolutamente nadie afuera, lo cual no era fuera de lo comun ya que todos dormian temprano. Lyra sintio algo de confianza y paso a medio galope. - Bueno, hasta ahora todo va bien...todo va bien, solo hay que hallar a esa pony disparatada, - dijo refiriendose a Pinkie. - Ya se, tal vez este el Rincon de Sugarcube, seguro fue a casa para ver si los Cake estaban a salvo.-**

**Y acto seguido acudio a la pasteleria que semejaba ser una casita de dulce con sus paredes adornadas de betun en colores pastel. De noche no se apreciaba tan bien pero aun asi dejaban encendida la luz de la planta baja por llegaba algun pony mas tarde. Esta vez la puerta estaba entreabierta. Lyra desconfio ligeramente y se mostro cauteloso apretujando su estomago. Aun asi tuvo la decencia de tocar.**

**- Um, Señor y Señora Cake, estan alli? No quisiera molestar a estas horas pero...-**

**Nadie respondio a su llamado, intento de nuevo, - Señor y Señora Cake? Pinkie, andas alli? Deja de jugar, tenemos trabajo que hacer!-**

**Lyra empujo la puerta principal con su cabeza y entro timidamente. La casa estaba demasiado fria pero casualmente todo estaba en su lugar excepto por unas cajas que traia Pinkie Pie de sus pastelillos de arandano que se quedaron. Como era algo antojada no pudo resistir la tentacion de tomar uno.**

**- Mmm, no estan mal, no estan nada mal,- dijo Lyra con el hocico medio lleno, - Pinkie? Es en serio, si no apareces de una vez...-**

**De pronto vio como una sombra se movio con suma agilidad. Lyra dejo caer el pastelillo y trago las migajas, - Pinkie...eres t-t-tu?-**

**La sombra se movio de nuevo, esta vez si alcanzo a verla mejor, - LYRA!-**

**- AHHHHHHHHH!- grito la unicornio llena de panico, - No me comas, no me comas, por favor!- y se hizo bola en el suelo.**

**- Ah, solo soy yo, tontita!- Pinkie Pie estaba sana y salva pero traia una bandeja llena de bolas de pan recocidas.**

**- Por que hiciste eso?-**

**- Bueno...- continuo la pony rosa.-...es que cuando escuche lo que estaban diciendo tu y Twilight se me ocurrio que tal vez pudiera hacer esto, unos tapones para los oidos que pueden ayudarnos a evitar oir la cancion de ese tal Knight Shade, de esa manera no podra hechizarnos.-**

**- Y por eso te saliste asi nada mas?- dijo Lyra reeincorporandose.**

**- CLARO! Por cierto, no halle a los Cake, que pena, no?- Pinkie Pie tomo su morral rosado con el emblema de los globos multicolores y metio los tapones que habia fabricado de manera casera.**

**- Es lo mas ingenioso que he visto, Pinkie!- dijo Lyra. - Sin embargo, Twilight nos espera...-**

**- Y no sientes curiosidad por saber en donde estan todos?- pregunto la pony rosa.**

**- Pues, veras, andaba de camino a casa de Bon Bon, la cual no esta lejos...-**

**- Te acompaño!- exclamo Pinkie Pie rebotando de gusto. - Nunca he estado en casa de ella.-**

**- Ah bueno, su casa es mi casa lo que significa que mi casa es su casa...- decia Lyra. - Oye, pero si tu andabas con ella, no viste a donde fue a parar?-**

**- No porque regreso a su pequeño negocio de dulces, de veras crees que este alli?-**

**- De veras quiero ser optimista en esto pero sinceramente presiento algo raro.-**

**No les tomo mucho llegar a casa de Bon Bon y al llegar les esperaba otra sorpresa.**

**Lyra se detuvo para llamar y ver si se asomaba su mejor amiga.**

**- Bon Bon, Caramelito, estas alli? Soy Lyra, perdon por irme tan subitamente...-**

**Pero nadie respondio.**

**- Bon Bon? Somos yo y Pinkie Pie! Solo queremos ver si estas bien.-**

**Seguia sin responder.**

**La unicornio metio la cabeza entre las patas, - Creo que ya no me quiere...-**

**- No lo creo, - dijo Pinkie en tono animoso. - BON BON! Sal de donde estes!-**

**Su voz era tan fuerte que sacudio a Lyra.**

**Finalmente hubo una respuesta, - VAYANSE...- Era la tierna de Bon Bon pero su paso era tan lento como el de una tortuga y su voz sonaba como la de un alma en pena.**

**- BON BON!- salto Lyra colmada de felicidad y corrio a llenarla de besos y abrazos. Ella no puso resistencia pero su expresion no cambiaba. Lyra lo noto y se alejo de pronto. Los ojos de amiga mas fiel estaban perdidos sin ese caracteristico brillo. - Oh, por todos los cielos de Equestria, que fue lo que te ocurrio?-**

**-VAYANSE!- grito Bon Bon. - No son bienvenidas aqui!-**

**- Pero de que demonios hablas, que no me recuerdas, que no este Ponyville?-**

**- NO! Ahora largo y no dejen que los encuentre el o les pesara!-**

**Lyra se sacudio y empezo a hablar con mas tranquilidad, - Ah, veo que ese fantoche supo hacer bien su trabajo y ahora las hechizo a todas!-**

**- Dije, LARGO, oh...- Las pupilas de Bon Bon se nublaron y lentamente entro en un estado de trance. Golpeo sus cascos como si marchara y emprendio el viaje. Lyra y Pinkie Pie mostraron caras de asombro y se voltearon a mirar la una a la otra. Inmediatamente, sin pensarlo por un segundo resolvieron por seguir a la figura poseida de la pony de caramelos por todo el centro de Ponyville. Al llegar a una esquina Bon Bon siguio su camino sin mirar a quien pero no seria la unica que se uniria a esta marcha.**

**- Pronto, Pinkie, los tapones!- grito Lyra.**

**- Ah, si claro!- respondio gustosa.**

**- Es la misma balada que toco Knight Shade la otra noche, aun los tiene bajo su control. No me quedare de patas cruzadas para aguantar como me arrebatan a mi amiga de toda la vida!-**

**- ESPERA!- corrio Pinkie delante de ella, - no deberiamos avisarle a Twilight?-**

**- Avisarme que?- pregunto a lo lejos la unicornio morada, quien por cierto empaco algunos libros en su morral que tenia una colorida estrella purpura en el centro.**

**La pony rosada brinco con la misma agilidad de una liebre hacia Twilight.**

**- Pronto, ponte esto en tus orejas!-**

**- Pero, que? Cierto, la melodia! Genial idea, Pinkie!- exclamo la unicornio acomodandose los tapones de pan**

**- No se que harian ustedes dos sin mi!- dijo Pinkie muy digna.**

**- Debemos ir a Greyville...hay algo ahi que investigar..-**

**- Como pistas, dices, UY, me encanta, me encanta, - exclamo la pony rosa.  
>Twilight intento calmarla porque la situacion no seria facil de entender. -Si pero no va a ser nada agradable. En ese pueblo no se ha aparecido en siglos...asi que iremos de incognitas.-<strong>

**A cada una le hizo entrega de una capa mientras seguia dandoles algunas indicaciones.**

**- Si, justo lo que necesitaba para este condenado frio, que raro que este asi en verano, hasta mi colita esta inquieta- dijo Pinkie mientras se acomodaba su vestimenta.**

**- Recuerden, la magia no funcionara alli, cada instante que pasemos en Greyville perderemos la oportunidad de regresar a Ponyville, asi que tendremos el tiempo justo para hallar a alguien que nos de respuestas concretas sobre Knight Shade.-**

**Lyra interrumpio haciendo gestos, - Y como supones que encontraremos a alguien que lo conozca mejor, tocaremos en cada casa?-**

**- No, pero hay que partir, - respondio Twilight con sabiduria. - Es aqui donde tendremos que sacar nuestros mejores talentos.-**

**Y asi las tres se fueron cabalgando entre los montones y montones de ponys se atrevio a comentar sin animos de ofender, - Hablando de ponys zombis, eh, Lyra?-**

**- JA, JA, muy graciosa, - dijo Lyra, - No fue NADA agradable ver lo que le ocurrio a Bon Bon, estaba ida, ausente, como si no me conociera...te das cuenta de cuan horrible puede ser eso?-**

**- Bueno, a las chicas y a mi nos han pasado tantas cosas raras, ya veras que lo arreglaremos y estaremos festejando y riendonos,- dijo Pinkie.**

**Twilight sonrio ante la actitud de su amiga pony. Era increible como podia sacar valor en medio de un lugar tan inhospito, sin duda la Princesa Luna supo bien en elegir cuando las resguardo en el castillo. Y que buena que se acordo de Pinkie a pesar de que le habia hecho pasar mal rato, seria que deseaba hacer las paces y si fuera asi entonces Luna ya habia madurado?**

**- En que piensas, Twi?- interrumpio Lyra viniendo a todo galope.**

**Twilight se sonrojo, - Ah, nada, que bueno que las tengo cerca, eso es todo.-**

**- AHHHHH,- suspiro Lyra, - Eso quiere decir que estas volviendo mas blanda , no?-**

**- Que dices? No soy tan dura como crees! - respondio un poco molesta.**

**- Pues no se, la otra vez me contaron que por poco pierdes la razon por una cosita de nada y bueno, pienso que es una buena señal que seas mas alivianada, como deben ser las cosas, digo yo.-**

**- Ah, Twilight, - pregunto Pinkie. - Que tan lejos esta ese pueblo que dices?-**

**La brillante unicornio purpura saco un mapa de Equestria mientras su asistente emplumado lo sostenia.**

**- Esta mas alla de Canterlot, sin duda...-**

**- Seguro no sera como el Bosque Everfree, - comento Pinkie.**

**- No exactamente porque como repito en ese lugar no existe la magia. Las cosas son como son. El clima corre por su propia cuenta, el Sol y la Luna salen cuando deben. A pesar de que todo esta en orden hay una gran monotonia que los rodea.-**

**- Pfff! - comento Lyra mientras seguia galopando, - Creo que es la clase de publico a la cual le fascinaria escuchar mi musica!-**

**- No lo creo, presiento que es algo que nos cambiara las forma de ver las cosas...-**

**Pinkie se exhalto y grito a todo pulmon, - Y hablando de cosas cambiantes, corran!-**

**Los habitantes de Ponyville sin razon aparente en su estado de trance empezaron a seguirlas e impidiendo que salieran a toda costa. Hasta la distraida pegasa gris Derpy aparecio de la nada y queria morderlas tras su galope.**

**- Ahhh!- grito Lyra, - Creo que alguien tiene hambre, oye...- y volteo a ver a Derpy con sus ojos desorbitados, - que haces tu aqui?-**

**Twilight sentia como la adrenalina en su cuerpo empezo a subir y apreto el paso. Al tiempo que realizaba esto se empezo a iluminar con una suave estela de color lavanda.**

**- Vaya, miren como va Twilight, - dijo Pinkie Pie , - no sabia que fuera tan veloz!- La pony rosada le siguio brincoteando como un conejito de pascua pero la unicornio de color menta se preocupo pensando que seria abandonada.**

**- Twi, aguarda, vas muy rapido! Me quieren devorar!-**

**- Awww, Lyra solo esta jugando contigo, - dijo Pinkie pero no debio haber hablado de mas pues Derpy la alcanzo y quiso morder su esponjosa cola como algodon de azucar. -**

**Ayyyyyy!- grito, - OYE! No soy comestible, Twilight, oye señorita Sabelotodo, no te emociones, aguarda!-**

**Las tres ponys pasaron por un puente levantando mucho polvo sin mirar atras. El cuerpo de Twilight Sparkle esta completamente iluminado y Lyra y Pinkie Pie luchaban por mantenerse con ella, era obvio que el miedo la habia poseido. La unicornio de brillante melena platina tomo a su amiga por la cola e hizo que Pinkie Pie le siguiera.**

**- Que te pasa, acaso te has vuelto loca? - dijo Lyra pero su amiga no respondio. La estela de luz de su cuerpo se acrecento como una inmensa estrella fugaz y las chicas pronto desaparecieron sin dejar huella alguna.**

**Hubo un pequeño lapso o ensoñacion en el cual se hallo perdida Twilight. Una voz grave y muy debil la llamaba,**

**Alguna vez has sentido ese momento en el que se detiene el tiempo?**

**Creo que si, dijo ella pensando**

**Es en ese instante en cuando todo parece mas atractivo; el aire que acaricia tus mejillas, las estrellas que juegan contigo cada vez que las miras. Todo es perfecto, pero ahora imagina que yo me encuentro alli.**

**Si...**

**Acaso no desearias quedarte ahi para siempre, dime?**

**No, no puedo...**

**- NO,no puedo!- exclamo la unicornio morada.**

**Las tres habian arribado a un lugar inhospito donde no habia mucho que destacar pero si cayeron en un lago medio profundo de aguas turquesas.**

**Pinkie Pie fue la primera en levantarse y exprimirse y quedo tan esponjosa como un perro lanudo. Milagrosamente su crin volvio a su estado normal de algodon de azucar. Lyra y Twilight estaban todas remojadas.**

**- Jajajaja!- rio la pony festiva viendo a Lyra, - Parece que te has camuflajeado! En verdad es dificil verte de noche!**

**- Sabes Pinkie...- dijo Lyra un poco ofuscada, - Creo que si vamos a andar juntas un buen rato mas vale que tus chistes sean buenos...-  
>- Ohhh...- respondio Pinkie, - Lo siento pero no puedo verte! Eres el monstruo de la laguna verde!-<strong>

**-PINKIE!- grito Lyra.**

**- Basta, ustedes dos!- dijo Twilight exprimiendo su ondulada melena purpura,- Si no se comportan terminare haciendo esto yo sola!-**

**- Cielos, Twi, creo que no te conviene para nada, recuerda que yo se mas de ese Knight Shade que tu,- dijo Lyra en un tono un poco sarcastico. - Estas molesta? Parece que estas ocultandonos algo...-**

**- Yo? Para nada, es que solamente quiero acabar con esto lo mas pronto posible.**

**Lyra se detuvo por un instante en su caminar y se quedo pensativa, - Que, acaso tienes prisa por hacer algo?-**

**Twilight se quedo paralizada por unos segundos y continuo su camino intentando ocultar su reaccion, - YO? No, ya te lo dije, Lyra.-**

**La unicornio turquesa se volvio mas persistente, - Es porque no te agrada mi presencia? Vamos, dime que la estas pasando de maravilla!-**

**La alumna mas preciada de Celestia solia tener muy poca paciencia, asi que empezo a inflarse, - No,no,no,no! A decir verdad, quisiera que estuvieran mis mejores amigas para hacerme sentir mejor.-**

**- JA! - dijo Lyra mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pata, - Y que somos nosotras? Crees que estamos pintadas o que?-**

**Pinkie tambien se molesto aunque lo dijo con un poco mas de gracia, -Si Twilight, no nos convertimos en ponys zombies!-**

**La pony lanzo un gran suspiro, - Esta bien, si de veras quieren saberlo, si, siento un poco de desconfianza solamente con ustedes dos. Se que son geniales pero me senti sola por unos instantes...-**

**- Y como crees que me siento yo sin tener a Bon Bon? Es mi mano derecha! No, esperen, sera mi pata? - dijo Lyra, - Bueno, ya me entiendes, no? Vaya pero mira que sigues empapada, dejame intentar secarlas a todas...-**

**Lyra se concentro con esmero y conjuro un hechizo que emitio un vapor tan agradable como el de un baño sauna. Las tres ponys quedaron como nuevas. -Bien...nada mal,  
>Twilight trato de evadir el tema, - Cielos, no se si calcule bien el punto en el que ibamos a caer, donde esta ese mapa?-<strong>

**Owlicious revoloteo sobre su maestra y le mostro el mapa bien desplegado. Su expresion cambio y mostro mas optimismo.**

**- AH! Ya veo, nos falta poco, chicas, animo!-**

**Lyra y Pinkie se miraron la una a la otra, - Vaya, que cambiante es ella, no te parece?- dijo la unicornio en voz baja.**

**- Si mis calculos y coordenadas son las correctas Greyville debe estar bajando esta colina...-**


End file.
